


First Time

by Jjjjjlllll248



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjjjlllll248/pseuds/Jjjjjlllll248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo have sex for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write porn. Enjoy!

Kuroo gently turns him over onto his stomach, his breath on Kenma's neck making him shiver as he says, "If you don't feel comfortable with something, tell me and I'll stop." Kenma nods slightly, his breath quickening with anticipation and excitement. He has never been completely naked in front of Kuroo before, at least not like this, not in a way that made his heartbeat speed up and his whole body ache for him. He gasps when he feels Kuroo's lips press between his shoulder blades on a notch of his spine, breathing out harshly as his lips move down, kissing each vertebrae as they go. Kuroo mouths at the small of his back as his hands gently cup his ass, stroking the skin, caressing it with reverence. Kenma's whole face is on fire when he begins to move down again. He can feel Kuroo's breath on the edge of his ass, right where his cheeks first separate. Kuroo gently grasps them, spreading them apart as he kisses between them, moving farther and farther down into uncharted territory. Kenma knows what Kuroo is about to do but his breath still hitches when he feels soft, wet lips press a kiss to his hole. Kenma feels Kuroo's breath against him when he asks, "Are you okay?" Kenma nods, giving a slight sound of approval. He gasps when Kuroo licks him, lapping at his hole gently. Kenma whimpers when Kuroo's mouth leaves him, surprisingly missing the wet press of his tongue. Kenma is about to look back when the tip of Kuroo's tongue breaches his ring of muscle. He moans, covering his face with his hands as Kuroo does it again, this time a little deeper than before. Finally, Kenma feels Kuroo's whole tongue wiggle into him; he involuntarily clenches around him, his muscles spasming from the new sensation. Kuroo thrusts his tongue in again, his tongue now working a steady pace as Kenma's hips begin to move of their own accord. Kenma moans as his tongue slides in deeper, his face pressed into Kenma's ass as he licks into him. Kenma is whimpering now, so sensitive that he is hyper aware of everywhere Kuroo is touching him, of everything that Kuroo is doing to him. He hears Kuroo groan when his muscles clench down around his tongue as Kenma's whole body goes rigid as he moans one last time, coming with Kuroo's name on his lips. He collapses against the table, breathing hard as Kuroo moves back up his body, turning him onto his back and capturing his lips.

Kenma moans as the taste of himself mixes with Kuroo's spit, dulling the pain of Kuroo's intruding finger. Kuroo's tongue is stroking his, curling around it as he sucks it into his mouth. Kenma's begins to stroke back, their tongues pressing together and dancing around each other as Kuroo holds his body above his, keeping his weight off of Kenma. But that's not what Kenma wants; his whole body yearns for Kuroo, for his mouth and his cock and his soothing weight to press Kenma into the floor. He moves his hands from Kuroo's shoulders, one grips his hair while the other goes to his shirt, pulling it down so that Kuroo's body is slowly lowered onto Kenma's. Kuroo groans as Kenma's hand sneaks under his shirt, scratching down his back as he tries to get a tighter grip on him. Kuroo's mouth latches onto his neck, sucking and biting his sensitive skin, kissing the red marks he leaves there. He starts to move the finger he has inside of Kenma, thrusting it in and out. The initial pain that Kenma felt has disappeared now, replaced instead by a dull pleasure. He feels a second finger enter him, adding to the stretch, making Kenma gasp when Kuroo begins to massage his prostate. He breathes out his name, his hand in Kuroo's hair pulling his face up to his own, placing his lips on top of his. Kuroo kisses him sweetly, but that isn't what he wants. He bites Kuroo's lower lip, feeling immense satisfaction when he hears Kuroo's breath hitch as he tugs on it before licking into his mouth. He knows Kuroo is surprised because he never takes the lead, but as a third finger enters him, he feels a deep heat in his groin, a heat that makes his desire for Kuroo increase exponentially.

Kenma clenches his eyes shut, forcing the tears away and out of Kuroo's sight, as Kuroo slowly pushes in, inch by inch, until he is fully seated within him. Kuroo goes completely still to accommodate Kenma, the only movement he can feel is the twitch of Kuroo's cock inside of him. The all-encompassing pain slowly becomes a dull ache as Kuroo's lips ghost over his neck, his breath ruffling his hair as he whispers sweet nothings into his ear. Kuroo moves his lips down Kenma's neck to his chest, licking at his nipples as he gently strokes his cock, making it hard again. Kenma begins to whimper as the ache in his ass turns into pleasure when Kuroo begins to grind against him, the head of his cock massaging his prostrate. He feels Kuroo pull out, mind-numbingly slowly, until only the head of his cock remains inside. Then, he pushes back in, groaning over Kenma's moans, as he slowly fills Kenma back up again. He does that over and over again, the slow friction driving Kenma crazy as his cock leaks, whimpering every time Kuroo's cock rubs against his prostate. Kuroo slowly rocks into him, gently and ever so lovingly, kissing his neck, running his hands through his hair, murmuring into his skin, "You're so amazing, you're so perfect." Kenma moans, throwing his head back as one of Kuroo's hands closes around his cock, his hands fisting in the sheets. Kenma wraps his legs around Kuroo's waist, gasping as Kuroo slips deeper inside him, moaning when Kuroo speeds up, thrusting into him more rapidly, his breath hitching as he fucks into Kenma. Kenma's hips begin to move of their own accord, grinding back against Kuroo, mewling as their bodies meet. Kuroo begins to chant his name, his thrusts becoming more sporadic as he comes closer to his orgasm. He captures Kenma's lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, groaning as Kenma moans around it and cards his hands through his thick, unruly hair, gripping his head as he whimpers. Kuroo thrusts into him one last time before moaning as he comes inside of Kenma. Kenma follows shortly after as the warmth fills him up, his ass clenching around Kuroo's cock as he comes with a breathy moan. Kuroo peppers his chest and neck in kisses, whispering how much he loves him, how much he worships him. Kenma drags his face back to his own, kissing him gently, swallowing his words with his mouth. Kuroo pulls back, looking at him with absolute reverence, stroking his cheeks as he smiles gently at Kenma. Kenma's face heats up, even more than when they were having sex, but he smiles shyly back at him. He pets through Kuroo's hair and says almost inaudibly, "I love you." Kuroo's face breaks out into a wide smile, his eyes crinkling as his face flushes. He rubs their noses together, smiling like a complete dork, and says, "I love you, too."


End file.
